


Alone

by queenmagnus



Category: Sanctuary (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmagnus/pseuds/queenmagnus
Summary: A snap of a finger and Helen Magnus finds herself more Alone than she's ever been. Tag for Avengers Infinity War





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> A little short story I wrote after the idea popped in my head the other day. I may write a follow up but I'm not sure

The morning meeting was about as exciting as it normally was. It was Helen, Will, & Henry and none of them seemed to be particularly interested in what was being discussed. Henry was given his weekly report on the general security of the Sanctuary's computer system, Will was doodling absentmindedly on his notepad, and Helen was trying her very best to listen intently to what Henry was saying.

Suddenly Helen gasped, gripping her head tightly as a sharp lance of pain pulsed through her head. A telepathic warning of panic and fear. Something had happened, or rather was about to happen. Something very bad.

Henry had stopped talking and Will immediately looked concerned waiting for her to speak.

"We need to check on Sally immediately"

Even though she didn't approve of the pet name Will had given the mermaid, she seemed to find it cute and eventually even Helen found herself using it. While there were other telepaths at the Sanctuary there was only one who had a bond strong enough to communicate with Helen without direct contact. For Sally to have sent such a frantic warning was not a good sign.

Helen stood first and both Henry and Will immediately started to follow her. They had made it partway across the room when another wave of pain lanced through Helen's head. She could not help but drop to one knee as she felt the frenzied panic in her friend's message once more.

"Magnus, are you ok?"

Will had gripped her by the elbow to keep her steady. He had never seen a message from the mermaid affect Magnus is such a severe way. Something was seriously wrong and though he knew they needed to check on Sally immediately he didn't want to leave Magnus in such a compromised state.

"Magnus?"

Helen heard Will say her name again but was concentrating too hard to respond. The pain had not subsided and she was trying to say something back to her friend that may bring some comfort.

Just as suddenly as it came on, it was gone.

The pain had vanished without a trace. No, not just the pain. The bond between herself and the mermaid was gone.

Helen gripped Will's arm as she got back to her feet.

"Something is wrong. We need to-"

She was cut off as Henry gasped in surprise. He looked to her, starting to take a step forward. He stumbled and Helen instinctively reach out to catch him.

But she didn't.

There was nothing left to catch.

Henry had disappeared into a cloud of dust.

"Henry!"

Helen raced back to her desk to the computer, pulling up the many cameras located throughout the Sanctuary. She watched as the same thing happened over and over to the many beings she kept in her home. Will watched over her shoulder, surprise and fear on his face.

"Good Lord"

Helen's mouth was agape as she stared at the screen. Helpless. She was completely helpless to do anything.

"Magnus…"

Helen quickly turned to Will at the tone of his voice. His eyes were wide as he looked at her. She stood and gripped him by the shoulders tightly.

"Hold on, Will. It's going to be ok."

He was still staring into her face as he faded to nothing but dust.

Helen's hands fell into themselves as her protégé disappeared.

No no no no no no no

She paused just a moment before moving into motion. She went to the phone, dialing a number she rarely used but knew by heart.

"H-hello?"

Helen had not expected the young female voice that answered.

"This is Helen Magnus, is Nikola there?"

The young woman began sobbing.

"Dr. Magnus, thank God. Mr. Tesla, he just- I don't know what happened. You've got to help."

Helen felt her stomach drop.

"Listen to me. Tell me what happened. Where is Nikola?"

"I was making the tea like he asked and then he was just g-gone. He just faded away. To ash."

Helen stopped hearing as she let the phone drop. No no no no no no no

She needed air.

She ran from the office, down the halls. The empty halls. Where there would normally be the buzz and chatter of a Sanctuary full of abnormals there was only silence.

She made it out the front doors and collapsed on the grass. She held her face in her hands, unable to process what had just happened. She felt something on her hands, pulling them away she saw they were covered in a dark ash.

Horrified she quickly wiped her hands on the grass, desperate to get it off. They were gone.

Henry.

Will.

Nikola.

Countless others.

She was alone. More alone than she had ever been.

And for just a moment Helen Magnus allowed the panic and grief to flood her. She put her head on her knees and sobbed.

Epilogue

Helen had been watching various news obsessively for the last week. It was the same everywhere. Millions of people had simply faded away to dust without any trace. Her Sanctuary network seemed to have been hit particularly hard. She had lost nearly 90% of her own Sanctuary and more than half the heads of house had been lost. For the first time in a long time Helen had been at a complete loss with no one to turn to for guidance or comfort.

She was not ashamed to admit she had accepted defeat those first couple of days. There was no coming back from this loss. She just couldn't do it anymore…

Until she found a note from a very old friend.

Helen had met the woman when she was much younger. They had shared their fair share of adventures and Helen was quite fond of her. It had pained her greatly when she learned of her passing a few years prior. Though the woman had lived a full life Helen still felt the curse of her own immortality every time she lost a mortal friend.

Before she had passed Helen visited the woman. They reminisced about the times they had and though her mind was not what it once was, she was just as much of a firecracker as she was in her younger days. Helen had been ready to leave when the woman had handed her a photo with what appeared to be a phone number written on the back. And a short message.

Keep him safe for me

Helen knew who it was. Had seen reports all over the news about him. She carefully took the photo and kissed the old woman's forehead.

"I promise, Peggy."

In the present, Helen now held the photo again and smiled at the memory. Turning it over she picked up her phone and dialed the number. Half expecting the number to be disconnected she was surprised when it started to ring.

She had been through horrific things in her life and managed to survive, this was no different.

She was not going to accept this as fate.

She was going to find a way to save the people she loved, to save more than just the ones she lost.

She was Helen Magnus; leader of werewolves, vampires, mermaids, and lizard creatures.

She would find a way to make things right.

But she couldn't do it alone.

"Hello?"

Helen took in a deep breath to steady her voice, speaking clearly.

"Captain Rogers. My name is Helen Magnus and I'm going to help you save the world."

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! Short and sweet to satisfy the itch I had to write it lol. What do you think? Would you be interested in a follow up story of Helen saving the day with the Avengers? How about a flashbacks to her adventures with Peggy?


End file.
